


Tell Me What You See

by vagrantBreath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Keith wondering if he can do the job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagrantBreath/pseuds/vagrantBreath
Summary: Shiro wasn't supposed to leave. Shiro was supposed to lead them.Keith didn't know how to lead them.What was he supposed to do now?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Season two out of nowhere with the Kallura feels, am I right?

_”If I don’t make it out of here, I want you to lead Voltron.”_

Shiro’s words bounced in his ears as Keith stared at his hand. Him. Lead Voltron. He had blown it off, had told himself it would never happen. Told himself Shiro was... was worrying about nothing. He’d always be around to lead Voltron.

And now Shiro wasn’t here.

Keith inhaled sharply, looking up at the ceiling of his room, settling back on his bed. He wasn’t a leader. He couldn’t... he didn’t know _how_ to not let his feelings rule him. When he had been chosen for the Red Paladin, he had been told the Red Lion was ruled by instinct. And so was he. Both of them didn’t think in battle, just reacted. Hell, outside battle Keith didn’t think much. He just went on instinct, such as taking his knife with the Blade of Mamora’s symbol with him even when they told them no weapons. They would have had every right to have killed them right then and there for that idiocy.

Lance wouldn’t listen to him. Just talking about the Blue Lion made Lance talk back, cut him off. How would he be able to lead anyone if one of them wouldn’t listen? And Pidge... would she listen? Would she respect his authority? Hunk would, but... he didn’t know if Pidge would take the change in leadership so well.

But Shiro kept saying he would be the leader if something happened to him. And something happened to him.

And Keith _wasn’t ready._

He stood. He needed to go somewhere else. Maybe... maybe train. Somewhere. Go. Not think here.

Keith stalked out of his room, pulling his jacket on. He didn’t know why he took it with him. Habit. Instinct. The reason he was the Red Paladin. The reason Red was so protective of him.

God. He couldn’t fly Black. He had gotten lucky back then that he wanted to save Shiro and Black agreed. If it came down to flying... he had the strongest bond with _Red._ She might come for him if he got hurt in _Black._ And what would happen then?

He couldn’t do this. He wasn’t- He wasn’t _Shiro._

That’s really what it was. He wasn’t Shiro. He could never be Shiro.

Keith slammed his hand against the wall. They needed Shiro back. Without him... They couldn’t do this. He couldn’t do this. They needed him.

”Keith?”

He turned at Allura’s soft voice. She stood behind him, face concerned. “Hey.”

”Are you alright, Keith? You’re rather agitated.”

”’Agitated’ is a pretty good word for it,” Keith muttered. “It’s just... Shiro told me a few things after the whole wormhole incident. And I don’t think I’m- I’m ready.”

”May I ask what it was he told you?”

Keith looked away, down the hall. “I thought he was... overreacting. But he kept saying that someday I’d lead the team.”

”Oh.”

”It was like... he expected something to go wrong at some point.” Keith felt his hands balling into fists. “And he put it all on me to somehow lead this team. Be able to see past my own emotions and do what’s right for everyone. But I’m- I’m-”

He felt Allura’s hand on his bicep, soft and gentle. “Keith.” Her voice took on the same gentle tone. “He wouldn’t tell you something like that unless he was certain you could handle it.”

”But leadership- piloting Black- it’s not what a _Red_ Paladin does! And I’m pretty certain Red would be out there trying to get to me if I even got a bump in Black! I’m not-”

Allura’s other hand touched his cheek. “Shiro saw something within you,” she told him. “You are more than you think, Keith. And we will find Shiro. I’m certain of it. Until then... I’m also certain you can be what we need you to be.”

Keith covered the hand on his cheek with one of his own. “Why are you so sure, Allura?”

A small smile crossed her face. “Oh, call it princess intuition. You Paladins are destined for great things... and I believe you, Keith, are being called to your destiny.”

He closed his eyes, squeezing her hand. “It’s my destiny to lead Voltron?”

”I believe your destiny is to do great things for Voltron. To lead them in Shiro’s stead, when you are needed. Even when he returns, Shiro will not always be able to lead. And you will be called upon to do so.”

”Allura-”

Her hand moved, her index finger pressing over his lips. Keith opened his eyes, looking at her. “You are already more than I guessed, Keith,” she said quietly. “An Earth Galra, fighting for our side. You were willing to leave us if it meant saving us from constantly being chased by Zarkon. You bonded deeply enough with your Lion that your Lion will try to go to you when you are injured. And you can still do more than I can ever imagine. You can lead when called upon. I believe in you.”

Allura’s finger fell away, and Keith reached out, taking her hand. “I don’t want to let anyone down,” he told her softly, looking her in the eyes. “I don’t want to let you down.”

”I don’t think you will,” she told him. “No. I know you won’t let me down.”

Keith smiled a little at her, and pulled her into a hug. “Thank you, Allura.”

He still didn’t feel ready, but as she reached up, fingers digging into his jacket as she hugged him back, he considered... maybe... maybe he’d try.


End file.
